final_legendfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Creatures
Assmuing creatures to mean non-sapient, non-spirit beings. Not to be confused with the Wise Ones. Categorical *Family/Type **Creature 1 **Creature 2 *Cats **Odennan Lion **Nemeo, Nemean Lion (Arcaitia) **Marozi, Spotted Lion (montane) (Ellador) **Pogeyan, Gray Leopard (Southern Nysa) **Blue Tiger (Southern Nysa) **Black Tiger (Nysa) *Canids **Warakin (dog-hyena) (Ellador) **Shunka (dog-hyena) (Nysa) **Waheela (Northwestern Nysa) **Dire Wolf **Warg **Dobharchú (water hound, aquatic warg) **Fu Dog **Wulver *Bear **Typical (Odennadoren Brown, Nysian Black, Taicran Black, Polar) **Giant Yellow **Tanusian Horse Bear (domesticable enough as common mount) **Cave (smallest, rodent-like squeezing abilities) **Amassi **Spirit Bear **Wolf Bear **Hairless **Nandi (Amara) **Teddy/Cuddle/Hug Bear (docile and domesticable from Gretchland) **Owlbear (2) *Ungulates **Gerion (large, vicious cattle) **Ghost deer (white, silent, leaving no tracks) **Swamp Elk **War Elk *Mammal (Other) **Ahool, Orang-bati **Tapireiauara (Nysa) **Shug (dog-monkey) *Reptiles **Giant Monitors, Goanas, Komodos **Giant Gila Monsters (more dragon-like) > Gila Dragon **Snakes **Serpents ***Bahamut *Sea Creature **Canvey (bipedal amphibious angler fish) **Sea Monster ***Kraken ***Akkorokamui (giant octopus) (Taicra) *Chimera *Jackalope **Snipe **Snark **Wolpertinger **Elwetritsch *Apes **Agogwe (Amara) **White gorilla (Amara) **Amomonga (Southern Nysa) **Koolakamba **Mapinguari (Nysa) **Maricoxi (Nysa) **Bigfoot ***Almas (Nysa) ***Barmanu (Southern Nysa) ***Batutut (Southern Nysa) ***Chuchunya (Nysa) ***Ebu Gogo (Southern Nysa ***Grassman (Nysa) ***Hibagon (Taicra) ***Mande Barung (Southern Nysa) ***Mawas (Southern Nysa) ***Orang Pendek (Southern Nysa) ***Sásq'ets (Nysa) ***Skunk Ape (Nysa) ***Urayali (Northwestern Nysa) ***Yěrén (Taicra) ***Yeti (Nysa) ***Yowie (Southern Nysa) **Hominids ***Urisk ***Grendling ***Hobgoblin (Thurse) *Birds **Kongamato (pterosaur-stork of Amara) *Sandworms **Graboid **Lackworm **Giant Antlion **Death Worm, Olgoi Khorkhoi (Nysa) **Minhocão (Nysa) Geographic *Continent **Family/Type ***Creature 1 ***Creature 2 *Nysa **Saci Pererê **Mboia-Arárá **Ouirapourou/Uirapuru (most melodious bird, feathers bring good luck) Alphabetical *Ahool, Orang-bati *Aianapa *Akkorokamui (giant octopus) (Taicra) *Alicorn *Almas *Bahamut *Balamant *Bandersnatch *Basilisk *Behemoth *Bicorn *Bixi *Bunyip *Cameleopard *Camelopardel *Canvey (bipedal amphibious angler fish) *Carbuncle *Catoblepas *Centicore *Cerberus *Charybdis *Cherufe (Nysian magma monster) *Chimera *Chupacabra (Nysian goat sucker) *Cockatrice *Digonek (non-aquatic walrus deep in jungles of Ellador) *Diomede, Hippodio (man-eating horses) *Dire Bull *Dire Wolf *Dobharchú (water hound, aquatic warg) *Dragon *Dragon Turtle *Drake *Drang *Elasm, Cherka Unicorn, Tanusian Rhino *Elwetritsch *Emelantuka (unicorned reptile of Ellador) *Enfield *Ennedi (large saber-toothed desert cat of Ellador) *Ettin *Fenghuang (Taicran phoenix) *Fire Crab *Flying Rod *Fougre *Fu Dog *Gargoyle *Gazeka (Southern Amaran tapir-sloth) *Genbu *Giant Boar (also Dire Boar) *Giant Eagle *Girona (monkey-bear of minotaur country near Arcaitia and Ashan) *Glatisant *Globster (looks like a pile of flesh, float in the ocean) *Glumble *Golden Hind *Gremlin *Grendeling *Gribbert *Griffin *Grindylow *Grootslang (elephant-snake of Ellador) *Gunni (vicious wombat of southern Nysa) *Hakawai (invisible bird of Amrun) *Harpy *Hellhound *Hippoarc *Hippocamp *Hippogriff *Hobgblin *Hodag (giant horned lizard of Nysa) *Hoop Snake (roll in hoop on plains of Nysa) *Horned Tiger (Ticorn, Unitige) (image) *Hortermidge *Hydra *Impundulu (Amaran lightning bird) *Jabberwock *Jackalope *J'bafofi (giant spiders of Amara) *Jersey (chimera of Nysa) *Jobber, devil bird (significantly different-looking form normal bird) *Jubjub Bird *Kaijin *Kelp Horse *Kirin *Kitsune *Kongamato (pterosaur-stork of Amara) *Kraken *Kting Voar (curly-horned snake-eating bovid of southern Nysa) *Kumi (giant lizard of Amrun) *Lamassu *Lethiform (2) *Leucrocuta *Leviathan *Libotchnik *Lindwurm *Lion Pig *Lion Turtle *Lusca (giant octopus) *Mandrake *Manticore *Mapinguari *Moke (a lizard the size of donkey and ridden by some as such) *Mooncalf *Moose Pig *Mossloot *Ness *Nunda (deadly leopard of Amara) *Ocean Chimera *Orphiotaurus *Owlbear *Partzit *Pegasus *Peluda (furry dragon) *Peryton *Poger (false rocks that cause despair in travelers) *Poukai (giant carnivorous bird) *Pufficle *Qilin *Quillboar *Re'em (giant golden oxen of Ashan, blood imparts strength) *Remora (stop ships) *Roc *Salamander *Sea Ape *Sea Serpent *Serpopard *Sha *Shadowalker *Shedu *Shetu, Shetiu (giant desert snapping turtle) *Shenlong *Shrat *Shug (dog-monkey) *Sigbin (blood-sucking cat-fox-civet-marsupial) (Southern Nysa) *Simurgh *Sirrush, Mushusshu *Sky Fish *Skylla *Snallygaster (dragon chimera) *Snark *Snipe *Sphinx *Stymphalian *Swamp Elk *Tapireiauara (Nysa) *Tatsle *Thunderbird (Nysian roc) *Tiamat *Tikbalang (Nysian sileni mooncalf) *Trunko (wooly white whale with a trunk and lobster-like tail, also no blood or not normal blood) (Ellador) *Trunt *Tsuchinoko (wide giant, slug-like snake) *Typhonian (monsterous sha) *Ulama (Southern Nysian jobber) *Unicorn *Veo (giant pangolin) (Southern Nysa) *Waitoreke (spotted quoll-possum-otter-beaver) (Amrun) *Wampus (Odenna and Nysa) *War Elk *Warg *White Stag *White Whale *Wier-wier *Wildcat *Wolpertinger *Wulver *Wyrm *Wyvern *Yacumama (sucking coastal sea serpent) (Nysa) *Yeti *Yotul *Yowie *Zaratan (giant sea turtle) *Zilant *trilobite descendant *magical lobster Plants *Man-eating Tree **Amara **Elladoren desert *Vampire Vine *Old Man Willow, Elder Willow *Truckle *Straw bear *Piranha Trap (Nysa) *Blodkoot (hairy-looking trees) Quick Bank Fire Pig Cyclopian Slug Purple Bat Dubious *Augurey (Corval Phoenix) *Bundimun (under floorboard creature or spirit) *Crup (multitailed magical/fae dog, also cf. grim, dog shuck, black shuck) *Dugbog *Flobber *Graphorn *Horklump *Lobalug/Lobbalug (small burrowing ocean worm/wyrm) *Murtlap *Nogtail *Porlock *Shrake (extremely spiny fish) *Tebo Actually Spirits *Ashwinder *Snowsnake *Doxy *Fear Liath (Am Fear Liath Mòr, Greyman) Actually Fae *Kappa *Manananggal *Popobawa *Pukwudgie *Shójó *Wendigo Actually People *Wild Man **Woodwose (Wose, Holzman/Holzmaia, Hya/Hua (≈Bigfoot)) **Basajaun **Maero (2) (descendents are Amrunian giants) **Menehune (dwarfed) **cf. Leshy, Straw Bear, Mossloots Sources List of Cryptids List of Mythological Creatures List of Hybrids Legendary creatures by Type List of Creatures (Narnia) for cross-referencing http://projectbritain.com/animals.html http://www.bbc.co.uk/nature/habitats Category:Lists Category:Creatures